


Where's the damn cheese?

by SaSatan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade just needs some cheese. Why can't he find it. Why the clerk so damn hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the damn cheese?

**Author's Note:**

> Yey some spideypool.

He could swear the cheese was here. He was just last week here, bought the cheese, right here.

Where is it? Not fucking here.

Pissed off, because Wade couldn't find that goddamn cheese, a guy a few minutes ago walked into him and had the nerve to call him the blind asshole.

Wade is very pissed off, and there's no damn worker here. Of course they aren't. Why should they. Wade just needs someone to ask where that fucking cheese is. 

Walking around for a little while more, Wade found someone.  
A college kid, probably, pretty young but damn cute. And as Wade walked to him, the boy narrowed his eyes and looked lightly annoyed, Wade knew he needs to make the boy suffer some more.

"I couldn't find any cheese, but for that I found some cheesy glasses."

The name tag of the boy says Parker, who's eyes are full of disgust, while Wades grins grew.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Cheese is not my division."

For Wade, it sounded like hissing, and as the boy turned back to his shelf, Wade had the chance to see Parkers ass, which is really nice.

"Well, how about I go into your division."

Parker nearly let the water bottle fall, catching it shortly it hit the floor.   
Glaring at Wade he turned his back to Wade.

"Please go away."

"When you tell me where that damn cheese is."

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's there where the shield 'CHEESE' is?"

Wade turned around, to where he was just a minute ago, Parker snickering silently behind him.

"If you're so desperate for some cheese, I think you should get the ones with the holes."

Oh, that means war.


End file.
